


Foi apenas um olhar mais acabou com tudo

by detecgerman



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lux (Lucifer TV)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detecgerman/pseuds/detecgerman
Summary: E se a Chloe  tivesse visto o Lucifer pedido de casamento com o Pierce ? Em 3x21
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 7





	Foi apenas um olhar mais acabou com tudo

Depois da conversa com a Dr.Linda Lucifer foi o apartamento de Chloe, ele estacionou seu carro desse o mais rápido possível ele decide entrar pelos fundos quando ele se depara com Pirce pedindo Chloe em casamento.

"Chloe Decker você quer se casar comigo?"

Lúcifer ficou esperando a resposta na esperança de ela dizer que não 

"Sim!"

Essa resposta partiu o coração de Lucifer em mil pedaços, quando Chloe abraçou Pirce, Lúcifer não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Ele precisava sair dali. Meio sem equilíbrio ele achou batendo na porta, no mesmo instante ele voltou a olhar para o casal no meio da sala, Chloe viu Lúcifer na varanda 

"Lúcifer...."

Ouvi-la dizer o meu nome me machucou tanto pesar que eu não queria pena dela

Lúcifer saiu na hora, pegou a chave do seu carro e entrou ele não conseguia sair dali ele não conseguia parar de chorar

Chloe foi para o estacionamento e viu Lucifer ele olhou para ela e ligou o carro, ele queria sair dali o mais rápido possível 

*Chloe pegou no braço dele*

olhar dele me mostrava uma dor. A dor da perda. Mas não de uma amiga ou parceira, de algo mais... significativo. Algo que ele nunca teve.

"Lúcifer?" 

"Olá Chloe" 

Chloe, ele tinha dito o nome dela, quando ele disse isso o coração dela errou as batidas 

" O que está acontecendo Lúcifer ? Por que veio até aqui ?" 

'Eu precisava fazer uma coisa, mas cheguei tarde de mais... "

" Isso é mais uma das suas competições com o Pierce? Por que se for.."

" Nao. Não é. Mas se eu te contar vai parecer como uma. Eu preciso ir, detetive.." 

"Lúcifer espere" 

"Você queria falar comigo não é? O que era? " 

"não importa mais detetive. você fez sua escolha, me desculpe eu tenho que ir" 

Disse ele com um sorriso falso no rosto e com os olhos vermelhos

Ele ligou o carro e começou a dirigir 

"Lucifer..."

Ele escutou mais não olhou para trás 

Chloe estava perdida


End file.
